Remember Me
by Angelinky
Summary: When a handsome stranger appears claiming to be her true love and the King of The Underworld, Persephone is taken by him in the modern day. She must learn who she once was again and remember how to be Queen. Hades and Seph are different people now and love might not be easy to reforge, especially when they're modern day teenagers and Gods. It's a new century and a new love story.
_In the Darkness, I wait for you…_

 _Light and dark, I hold the key to your heart._

 _I'll find you, take you as I did once before,_

 _Once again you will fall,_

 _And The Underworld will be yours._

It spoke again in my head. The same words, the voice that was always calling me… Persephone. At was always there in the back of my mind hidden in the shadows. I closed my eyes willing it to stop.

Shut up! My mind hissed back and the voice faded into nothingness but left my heart pounding against my ribcage.

My eyes flew open and I stared at my own reflection in the mirror once again.

My rich mahogany waves were tied up in a messy bun but two curled strands fell to my shoulders. My emerald eyes were brought out by the crimson of my winter coat.

"Seph! Hurry up! You're going to be late for school!"

I sighed. "Yes, Mother."

I ran down the stairs and flung on my black scarf before running out the front door.

Everything was quiet in the street. Deserted. Strange. There were always people about at this time in the morning- But today there was no one, only me.

I shrugged off the thought and walked with my head down, feeling the chill of winter. The trees were clinging to their last leaves and my warm breath swirled in the cold air. I always preferred Spring when the sun touched your face and the flowers bloomed. There was something so beautiful about it.

 _Persephone…_

The voice whispered in my head again.

I'm going crazy! I thought

 _No you're not._

I froze… That was the first time the voice had ever replied! My heart thudded, a shiver shot down my spine and I whipped my head around rapidly. There was no one there.

Just stay calm, I told myself sternly.

I put my hands in my pocket and carried on at a quicker pace with my boots ringing on the pavement.

 _Seph…_

I didn't answer, I wouldn't.

 _Persephone…_

To my relief, I heard another pair of footsteps behind me. Thank The Gods I wasn't alone!

"Persephone."

Oh, Gods! This time, it sounded real, not just in my head… But behind me.

Fear erupted inside of me and I ran, not daring to look back. "Go away!" The wind rushed through my hair and I veered around the corner and saw it was a dead end. I froze and realized I was caught, trapped.

He turned the corner too and my heart pounded. He was gorgeous. Breathtaking smile, lustrous hair that was dishevelled and jet black, chiselled jawline and dark glistening eyes that met my own. He looked around 17 like me in that black leather jacket and coal coloured boots. I stumbled backwards.

What was I thinking? He was a stranger, a creep that followed me, spoke inside my head- Why was I admiring his looks?! What was he doing to me?

"Stay away." I cried but he took a step closer slowly. Was he deaf as well as crazy?

"Why did you run from me, Seph?"

"How do you know my name?" I snapped.

He smirked handsomely at that and continued to stare at me transfixed.

"Don't play that game, Seph. I've searched for you for centuries and now- Now I've found you."

Centuries? Wow, he really was crazy.

"I don't know who you are but you come any closer and I'll call the police."

He laughed darkly and stepped closer. "How mortal sounding you've become- It's like you don't know who you are- What you are."

He was centimetres away now and he reached out to stroke my cheek but I pulled away rapidly. "What do you mean… What I am?"

He took another tiny step closer ad I couldn't back away as I was pressed against the wall.

I met his eyes and he whispered in my ear. "A Goddess. A Queen."

My breath quivered and I shook my head profusely. "No- I don't know you. I don't believe in fairy tales and I want you to leave me alone before I really call the police on you."

He said nothing and then snatched my hand. "What are you doing?! Let me go!" The ground rumbled and my eyes widened in disbelief as the path began to crack beneath our feet.

A single tear slipped down my cheek before I fell.

I gasped for air and fell into an abyss. This wasn't happening! This wasn't real. I was dreaming, wasn't I?

I felt his hand gripping mine and I screamed in the darkness, it was pitch black but I couldn't see anything.

Suddenly, I felt my hands hit concrete and I blinked from the sudden brightness of the light.

"Are you alright?" He asked and I saw his hand was extended. I didn't take it and rose to my feet, only looking at the ground. I knew he was watching me and I heard him sigh.

"You're crying. I didn't mean to upset you." He whispered and I shrugged, batting his hand away.

"Where I am anyway?" I sniffled and he sighed. "The Underworld… Our home."

I tutted but stared around. Lit beckons cast the gargantuan black marble ballroom in light. The ceiling was open and above millions of stars glistened in the sky above. Steps led to the two raised onyx thrones and I cast my eyes away from all the dark opulence to the ground.

"What do you want with me?"

He lightly touched my cheek and raised my chin so that I met his eyes. "I want you back. I took you centuries ago and you were my Queen- Are my Queen. Then you returned to your mother for a few months and she hid you from me and as time went on the mortal world must have taken its toll. You forgot who you were, you forgot me." I swallowed hard. "But you're back now and I'll never let you go again."

I pulled away. "It's like the story my mother named me after… The mythology one when the girl got… Kidnapped."

It all made sense now. My veins felt like it had cold water surged through as reality sunk in. "You're Hades."

He smiled. "Exactly. I knew you'd remember, my love."

He drew his lips to mine. His lips were warm and sweet and forced me to break the kiss.

"I don't love you- Besides I already have a boyfriend." I cried. His smile faded and he paled. He skimmed his fingers through his hair and he threw off his leather jacket and I saw the flames of rage igniting in his eyes.

"You love me. That mortal is not fit for a goddess. You're mine, Persephone. And you'll always be mine… You'll never leave me again." He grabbed my chin roughly and I cried. "No wonder I ran away! You're a monster- I couldn't love a monster."

He released me and went up to his throne. "Fine, make me your villain then but I'll still make you my Queen… again. Dayne! Take my lady to our chambers."

I shook my head at him as he sat there like a god. "You're even worse than they made out in the myth."

Hades smirked. "It's good to have you back, Seph."

I glared fiercely until I felt a gentle hand on my shoulder. "This way my queen. We have missed you very much here, the flowers don't grow anymore either but now they will, sweet lady, now they will." My heart pounded at the sight of the man, his skin was decaying and his black cloak trailed on the ground.

"You're dead! Ew, that's gross, look at your skin." The old man's smile faded and elation faded to sadness. I felt a stab of guilt looking at his expression. "Forgive me if my appearance offends my honourable lady, I don't look as I once did it's true but centuries have now past now since you last saw me."

Hades rushed to my side and he smiled kindly. "Don't worry Dayne. You still have those souls fighting over you- Now have the rest of the afternoon off if you wish."

The old man's smile reappeared and he bowed before us. "Your Majesty is too good to me." With those words, he vanished and Hades glared at me disapprovingly.

"The mortal world has made you crueller than you were before. Dayne adores you and you just broke his heart- You may have forgotten but the dead have feelings too, bear that in mind, Seph."

I tried to mask my guilt and screamed at him coldly. "And don't forget that I also have feelings! You can't just take me! I'm not some prize."

He folded his arms across his chest. "You're so much more than that. I'll teach you to be Queen again and you'll love me like you once did. I won't have to wake up and find you not there, the flowers will grow as they once did, you'll be by my side."

"What about my mother? In mythology they say Demeter went mad with grief- She will again, won't she? She protected me from you because you're a monster and if there's a war I'll be on her side and I'll kill you."

My words hurt him. The pain on his face was unmistakable and a single tear slipped down his cheek. "Seph do not be like that- I've searched everywhere for you. We can start again."

I sighed and turned away. "We never started because I never loved you."

He tried to catch a lock of my hair but I stepped away. "I'll make you remember, Seph. In the darkness, I wait for you. In the light and dark, I hold the key to your heart… Tell me you remember that at least?"

"No, Hades I don't."

* * *

Please R & R


End file.
